The Journey of a Lifetime
by cpv14
Summary: There is no explanation for how a normal, teenage girl living a normal, teenage life could stumble upon the Winchester Brothers and their angelic friends. It just defies logic. But Victoria is just that girl. Everything about her life changes when families—including her own—in the neighborhood begin to disappear. How could one girl possibly survive this insane adventure!


I hope you all like this. It's been in my head forever and I just had to get it out. :)

* * *

><p>Ch.1:<p>

(No one's POV)

Victoria Suman Mello. Fourteen years old, human, female, and preferred to be called "Vicki".

She was walking to school on a typical Tuesday morning, just like every other normal teenager. Well, okay, she wasn't exactly _normal_... but she was allowed to think she was. "_I'm not strange... I'm just difficult to understand..."_

Anyway, as Vicki trudged up the hill, she began to think about how dreadful and unfair it seemed for her to have to hike this freaking mountain of a hill... every... single... day. She sighed and thought, "_stupid school... stupid work... stupid hill..." _with each heavy stride.

As she passed by a black 1967 Chevy Impala, she concentrated on the ground, hoping that if she tried focusing her mind somewhere else, it would make this journey seem less like Vicki was walking for forever. She plugged her humongous ear-buds into her phone and began to scroll through her favorite songs, searching for the "best" song for the mood. Not looking ahead, she couldn't have noticed the man walking towards her, leading to the her immediate, but inevitable, collision with the stranger. She lurched forward, then fell back, clutching the strap of her bag tightly and simultaneously grabbing onto a fistful of the man's clothing, making him lose his balance and trip. Lucky for her, the fat backpack, stuffed with her newly washed PE Clothes and hoodie, broke her fall.

Vicki raised her head and gazed at the man she had crashed into. He was wearing a loose tan trench coat, black slacks, and a white button up shirt with a black tie worn... backwards? This guy was weirder than her.

He immediately stood and said in a polite but scratchy voice, "I apologize. I should have been watching where I was going. Are you all right?" He held out a hand to her.

Vicki simply shook her head and responded, "I'm fine. It was partially my fault, too. You don't have to apologize. Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine." She took his hand, albeit hesitantly. She was surprised as he pulled her up a bit forcefully. He had a lot more strength than she would've guessed.

Vicki cleared her throat and let go of his hand after jumping to her feet. He nodded, "Good. Well, I 'm in a hurry to attend to something of importance." Then the mysterious but cordial stranger walked past her and she continued on her way to school.

_"Wow. He was nice, but kind of odd. What's up with him...?" _she thought.

***Time Skip***

As Vicki was riding in the passenger seat, tuning out the jazz music and her brother's humming, she stared out the window.

Vicki saw people she knew walking home. She watched as the trees, the buildings, and all the usual stuff she saw on a daily basis flew by her.

She snapped out of her own little world when the cars stopped. Vicki looked forward seeing the traffic light was on red. The teen sighed, knowing it would take a long time until it turned green once more.

Bored as heck, she took out her phone and began randomly looking through all 5,208 screenshots she had.

She then played a random song and resumed looking out the window to completely ignore the world around her like she usually did when she was listening to anything.

***Another Time Skip***

Vicki lay in bed, shifting around in discomfort. It was one of those nights she often had during which she needed a minimum of an hour in closed, dark silence just to fall asleep but then wakes up anyway at some absurd late time and then has even _more_ trouble falling asleep the second time. Yup, she was currently going through her "insomniac" period. Maybe it was a sign of her near-coming puberty!

_"About time..."_

It had been five and a half years since she first learned about puberty and it still had not shown any sign of existence in herself yet. She could already see the acne on her friends faces. It was pretty obvious that the majority of her school had all begun or finished their immediate growth spurts, when she was still a little under 5 feet. And as the girls grew breasts, the boys' voices got low. Like, really low. Frankly, for her, it was discouraging.

It took a while for her to stop squirming and twisting. After a minute of complete and utter silence, she sat up feeling tired and frustrated. Vicki looked over to her younger brother's bed. Empty.

She shook her head. Bruno, with whom she shared a room with, had probably squeezed his way into their parents' bed and was comfortably snoring the night away. A strong feeling of irritation overcame her. He was way too old to be scared of "monsters".

Vicki slid out of bed and walked to her closed bedroom door, dragging her feet on the carpet along the way. She cracked the door open. Even more silence. Suddenly, the door beside her's flew open. Her older brother appeared beside her, but seemingly oblivious to her eyeball fixed on his emotion-lacking expression. Bruno emerged from their parents' room as well.

Both of her brothers were about to step out the front door. She widened the crack and ran a hand through her long, tangled dark brown hair.

She whisper-asked, "What are you two doing up?"

They didn't respond and simply strode out the door, quietly closing it behind them. Vicki stumbled to the front door, feeling confused and panicky. She buzzed with concern. Careful not to make a sound, she turned the door handle and opened it only to see her neighbor's door across the hall. Nothing.

She waked into the hallway and peered around the corner down the stairs. Her brothers weren't there. Now more awake and nervous, Vicki rushed down the stairs, jumping the last few. Opening the door that led to her condo apartment, she saw nothing but the usual surroundings of the parking spaces and other buildings.

Was she going crazy?

_No. I'm not crazy. I saw them leave. I definitely saw them leave. But… where did they go? No, no, no, no, no! Please be a dream! Please, please, please...!_

Vicki raced back up the stairs, turning sharply at the corner and dashing past the door of which she had left open. She ran first to her older brother's room hoping it was all just a hallucination. _  
><em>

Unfortunately, there was no one there. Disappointed and fidgety, Vicki stomped her foot against the ground loudly. _"Oops. Don't want to wake my parents up. They'll be furious to find those two gone! ... ... ... ... ... ..."_

_PARENTS!_

Vicki's eyes widened in terror. She rushed to her parents' room and stared in shocked horror as she found their empty bed.

She was alone in her own house.

Her heart rate increased tenfold during that split second of "I'm-gonna-die-of-an-heart-attack" stage. She ripped her mother's phone out of the cable and dialed in 911.

And that was how her crazy adventure began.

* * *

><p>Please don't be upset! I'm still working on Stuck in Hetalia, but this idea came to my head so I had to get it down. Yeah, I've been watching Supernatural and now I'm hooked. Be nice to know what you all think, so review as often as you can! Thanks.<p> 


End file.
